kancollefandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Kancolle Việt Wiki:Chat/Logs/3 June 2016
1:26 Kanon (do) 1:29 newbee vs OG, bet ai? :sad: 1:30 newbee dạo này mạnh, OG thì có thanh niên 9k :sad: 1:31 <マイン> gì nee (do) 1:32 Naruto chưa :liec: 1:32 <マイン> chưa, em đang xem game. xong còn ăn cơm nữa :| 1:33 <マイン> tầm 12h đi 1:33 xem game ? (do) 1:34 dota :sad: 1:49 <マイン> rampage :haha: 2:32 lu với doto có đang game gì ko thế 2:32 :3 :3 4:10 con hàng Saipan ngu vl ỷ mình máy bay mạnh toàn dí vào bọn AA cao mà thả :hum: 4:10 Có chơi đến đâu mà lên làm gì <( ") 4:10 Để bao h rảnh háng r mua 4:10 Mà myokou 4:10 Méo có cái skill quay gun của crew 4:10 Khổ vl 4:10 vô chưa 4:10 xong rồi <( 4:11 hime khu đâu :hum: 4:11 đang log 4:13 (hohoho) 4:14 May ko gặp tier7 4:14 Lag thế nhỉ :| 4:15 Mãi đc mấy mạng ingame 4:15 Hime vào trc kìa :ops: 4:28 Tier6 :yaoming: 4:42 chờ ta vào với 4:42 :3 :3 4:43 3 mạng r 4:43 Chờ gì nữa 4:43 dm 4:43 =.= 4:43 hime khinh người méo chat luôn Lu à (vetay) 4:43 :liec: 4:43 em meo thay dc chat 4:44 ko 4 mạng ak 4:44 :3 :3 4:44 cai bang ship no che me cai chat roi 4:44 Tắt cái đấy đi 4:44 Team line up panel thì p 4:46 ok 4:47 Đm nee 4:47 quest xài US ship với Jap ship <( 4:47 tôi chơi con Kirov làm gì :sosad: 4:48 nee chơi New nhé Lu :liec: 4:48 Éo 4:48 nee ơi 4:48 Gặp tier8 4:48 Vỡ mồm à 4:48 gì rail 3k :haha: 4:49 nee rảnh ko :sad: 4:49 4:49 cày hiei giùm em đi :sosad: 4:49 het roi 4:49 con dau nua ma cay 4:49 dafuq :| 4:49 hết rồi :haha: 4:49 :ops: 4:49 H còn Q crew thôi 4:50 có 650k dmg méo chịu làm sớm cày cái khu :liec: 4:50 ồ đang 200% luôn ak 4:51 :3 :3 4:51 cho ta vào với 4:51 ta tier 3 nhá 4:51 Full div r 4:51 Đi lẻ đi 4:51 :rofl: :rofl: 4:51 hay là cùng nhấn đi luu 4:52 cùng nhấn dể gặp đó 4:56 Có nà gặp đc 4:56 đang đấu ak lu 4:57 Tier 5 vs tier3 4:57 Mi có vào đc 4:58 Cũng làm bia ddowx đạn thôi 4:59 :ohm: 4:59 kuma còn đi bắn chung vs atago đây :ohm: 5:01 Đấy là mi đi theo team lệch tier thôi 5:01 Chứ như thangwd ichase 5:01 Nó vác umida vào thả montana như nhái cơ mà 5:01 clgt :shiet: 5:01 umikaze ấy à :shiet: 5:04 có 60k dmg thôi Lu (vetay) 5:04 :sad: 5:04 giờ có cái hiển thị đạn có bị vướng đảo ko rồi núp cái khu nhé :liec: 5:04 Ớ 5:04 đảo mà ngon à :liec: 5:04 Là sao 5:05 Vướng nó hiện màu gì 5:05 phát đầu bắn HE rồi mấy phát sau bắn AP hả ta 5:05 con Furu nãy Lu thấy ấy nó núp sau đảo tưởng nee ko bắn được nee táng phát 17k HP :yaoming: 5:05 núp đảo hả mậy :liec: 5:06 Thế vướng màu gì mà ko thì màu gì 5:06 lúc Lu ngắm ấy nó hiện lên hình cái núi là bị vướng :v 5:06 À 5:06 Cả đống DD 5:06 phát đầu bắn HE rồi mấy phát sau bắn AP hả ta 5:06 lu trả lời ta phát 5:07 Tùy tier vs kiểu bắn 5:07 Méo cố định 5:07 ta là kawachi 5:07 có 9km 5:07 Ap luôn đi 5:08 Ta thè mi bị detect trc khi đến đủ gần 5:16 bắn núp lùm được 1 em 5:16 :rofl: :rofl: 5:21 (hohoho) 5:21 Lu với hime yolo vl :liec: 5:21 toàn xông pha đỡ đạn :liec: 5:22 Hime đỡ torp mà 5:22 E chạy chỗ đấy 5:22 Cứ tưởng con texas vướng đảo :sad: 5:23 ca muốn chơi chung 5:23 (latban) (latban) 5:23 Tier 3 này :smiley: 5:23 con Tenryuu mình bắn gần OP đó Lu <( 5:23 con kirov 5:23 đạn 203 của Furu kìa mới thấm :liec: 5:23 torp range bao nhieu the 5:23 :rofl: 5:23 4km :v 5:24 :v 5:24 sao hoi nay no tha torp trung minh nhi 5:24 Con đấy bắn xa mà trúng thì dễ citadel lắm 5:24 Trc e cầm konig bắn cách 13km trúng ra cả đống citael 5:24 nãy là bị tor của Kamikaze đm hime :hum: 5:25 Sink cmnl dù chéo tàu 5:38 Lu ăn khu toàn chết :hum: 5:39 dm ta bị hiếp 5:39 5 thắng hiếp 1 5:39 (latban) (latban) 5:39 <マイン> :v 5:50 Nay bị gì 5:50 Méo cẩn thận đc :sad: 5:50 nee afk a`? 5:51 Blue line hả :rofl: 5:51 đm con omaha còn tí máu :sad: 5:52 Đc con myogi bên mình 5:52 Méo chịu push nữa 5:52 Gun đã sida mà méo chịu xông pha thì lấy gì ăn 5:53 ăn khu Lu à :liec: 5:54 Nee thì lúc nào cũng khu :hum: 5:54 (hohoho) 5:54 nhìn bọn này bắn chán vl :sad: 5:54 Ngoài khu ra nee còn biết gì nữa ko :hum: 5:55 đm con Myogi nó ngang thân ra cho chịch mà méo chịu chịch :asd: 5:55 :asd: 5:55 :sad: 5:55 =)) 5:55 Mà con myogi 5:55 dm còn 5k xp trắng nữa mới lên myogi 5:55 thằng rozin ấy đm 5:55 Quay gun làm cc gì thế 5:55 (latban) (latban) 5:55 afk à (do) 5:56 Nó bị thiếu iot à 5:56 Uhm afk cmnr 5:56 nó dis hoặc afk cmnr :v 5:56 Mấy con BB 5:56 còn wows ko ta vào với 5:56 :3 :3 5:56 Thì cứ đứng xa lắc 5:56 hoa` cmnr 5:56 ông Myogi kia thì tưởng mình là Yamato cứ đứng câu pháo :hum: 5:56 Con kongou còn hiểu 5:57 Chứ con myogi 5:57 Bắn gần còn éo ăn ai 5:57 Yamato đấy Lu :liec: 5:57 Đứng đấy bắn đến sáng 5:57 Gun lệch bắn méo ra citadel kìa :rofl: 5:58 À đây :rofl: 5:58 Mãi ms đc nhát ra hồn 5:58 Đm còn mấy con 5:58 con nào ăn 1 hit cúa yamato đi nữa cây ak ta 5:58 Mà lâu la vl 5:59 mi cam yamato 5:59 meo ban lai DD nhe 6:00 Đừng nói ko lại DD 6:00 2nd nó bắn 6:00 Rát vl ra 6:00 tôi có 60k dmg thôi :sad: 6:00 Cơ mà ko bị detect 6:00 Thì chịu 6:00 tú cầm Kagero solo với nee Yamato méo lại đấy :v 6:01 nee méo trúng phát tor nào cả :v 6:01 ca tran ban dc 6k dame :v 6:01 Đm feed sớm vl 6:01 Mà sao vẫn méo bết lắm nhỉ 6:01 van sink 2 con :v 6:01 afk nấu cơm phát 6:01 Lu tier cao phát :liec: 6:02 để ta cài lên myogi xong rồi gặp mấy lão 6:02 :3 :3 6:02 đang x2 ngu méo gì ko chơi <( 6:02 No ko nee 6:02 À mà thôi 6:02 200k bạc 6:02 Cầm myokou thôi 6:02 :yaoming: 6:02 Chứ NO sink thốn lắm 6:03 nee méo có con tier 7 thường nào cả :sad: 6:03 à lão lu 6:03 có 6 ko 6:03 có mod bản này chưa 6:03 ? 6:03 Có r nhé 6:03 :-g 6:03 link nào bác 6:03 Aslain mod 6:03 có 6 rồi <( 6:03 tranh thủ down 6:03 Gu gồ đi 6:03 Đang onl đt 6:04 Toàn chơi mấy con giáp giấy 6:04 Mà méo chơi cho cẩn thận đc :smiley: 6:04 mà prinz trong đây bắn đc hem 6:04 Đc 6:04 Triple Indianapolis 6:05 Vs 1 đống DD 6:09 Đm lag 6:09 Dis cmnl 6:10 Lu chết cmnr :v 6:10 Đm game 6:10 Để e reset 6:11 máy mình yếu chơi 1 tí là nóng máy lag liền :sad: 6:12 Đm vào đc thì thua cmnr 6:15 dm + point nhằm rồi 6:15 (latban) (latban) 6:15 Đm 6:16 Đi qua phòng bên cạnh 6:16 Thấy ông già đang xem tivi 6:16 Bảo sao lag 6:16 NO ko Lu :liec: 6:16 Ko 6:16 vào gank đi :hum: 6:16 E đang nghèo 6:16 ulti vào :ohm: 6:17 mà sao nee méo thấy thằng nào chơi Saipan hay hết thế nhỉ :sad: 6:17 toàn bọn ngu ngốc :sad: 6:18 Xem đám utube uploader thôi 6:18 Đám kia méo bieeta trò 6:19 Rồi đang log 6:19 Lu khu thế mà cũng được 104 exp :v 6:20 :sad: 6:21 Chắc bao h 6:21 Tháo máy ra quét bụi cái :sad: 6:21 Từ lúc mua về h 6:21 Chưa quét dọn nó lần nào 6:21 tier 8 đi Lu :liec: 6:22 Éo 6:22 :sad: 6:22 Còn có 187k bạc 6:22 thế thì 7 :( 6:23 Rồi đấy :hum: 6:23 Lu bắt nee phải chơi ARP (anva) 6:23 còn chỗ ko lu 6:24 ta vào với 6:24 (tungtang) (tungtang) 6:24 Tier7 6:24 Vào gì 6:25 đm nee nghi nee dis lắm :v 6:25 à load rồi :v 6:26 Cover cho đám dd tí 6:26 Bên kia 2 con kiev 6:34 Lu lúc méo nào cũng chết sớm thế (vetay) 6:35 :sad: 6:35 Nay bị cái gì 6:35 Éo bắn cẩn thận đc :sad: 6:36 Mà đm noa bắn kiểu gì 6:36 Mình dọc tàu mà ăn đủ 6:36 R còn bay turret các kiểu luôn 6:35 Éo bắn cẩn thận đc :sad: 6:36 Mà đm noa bắn kiểu gì 6:36 Mình dọc tàu mà ăn đủ 6:36 R còn bay turret các kiểu luôn 6:43 hime xong chưa <( 6:43 out thôi Lu <( 6:44 số 51 pháo phản lực 30 ống 12cm nâng lên tank đc ah ? sao trên wiki có ? 6:45 Dùng là đồ hiến tế để lên tank thôi chứ 6:53 (hohoho) 6:53 lu hôm nay tạ vl 7:05 (Mohoi) 7:05 Bắn xa méo có dmg gì sất (mohoi) 7:06 Bắn con hiryu chán chê 7:06 Éo ra dmg (mohoi) 7:07 Đm nee 7:07 hime đâu :hum: 7:07 Ai biết 7:07 đây 7:08 mời đi nee 7:08 Bắn con furru ngang hull 7:08 10km méo ra citadel 7:08 Toàn 2-3k 7:11 Toàn dd (mohoi) 7:11 Thế này lại vác gun ra là chín 7:12 Chứ torp méo hiệu quả r (mohoi) 7:24 có nên up torp k nhỉ mấy lão 9:17 lag quá :sad: 9:20 :3 :3 9:20 dùng my tv giá ngon ngon ấy 9:44 (hohoho) 9:46 có đang game gì ko lu :3 :3 9:49 ko 9:50 (hoho) 9:50 đm hime cười gì :hum: 9:51 hunter farmer đi :sure: 9:52 éo :hum: 9:53 đm lu (t30) 9:53 đm hime (t30) 9:57 monster hunter đi :ah: 9:57 doto 9:57 ghost 9:58 MH ta mất save r :smiley: 9:58 còn mỗi cái trên GD 9:58 đm nee :ohm: 9:58 hime rủ MH :ops: 9:58 nhầm 9:59 hime vào face chat rủ war đi :liec: 9:59 hunter farmer chứ 9:59 nope 9:59 bên đấy cày kami rồi 9:59 có rủ thì rủ hiệp thôi 9:59 nee chơi yorrk bao h chưa 10:01 nee đang Nurn, :sad: 10:01 cũng nurn :sad: 10:02 ko biết lên 20.3 nó tn 10:02 chứ 150 bắn xa chán chán 10:02 20,3 4x2 có vẻ chán :v 10:03 Kanon <( 10:03 có khi yorrk chán thôi 10:03 chứ e thấy tên notser cầm hipper ngon phết 10:04 onee sama của Prinz thì ngon :liec: 10:05 ger late ngon :sad: 10:05 Kanon (anva) 10:05 nhìn nó bắn hidenburg ngon vl :sad: 10:05 nee bị bơ r :ohm: 10:06 chắc đang dỗi vụ hồi chiều ấy mà :liec: 10:06 chiều sao (do) 10:10 WOWS ko Lu :sad: 10:10 chả ai chơi War với nee cả (vetay) 10:11 h lag sao chơi :sad: 10:15 đm nee :sad: 10:15 (vetay) 10:15 vào thử ko :sad: 10:15 ko đc thì e feed chắc luôn đấy :sad: 10:16 đù có màn hình load game mới :liec: 10:16 con Atlanta với CV nào đó :liec: 10:18 :3 :3 10:18 rủ nee với doto và tus đi 10:18 có ai méo đâu 10:18 Nãy cầm myokou 10:18 Méo tài nào full salvo đc 10:18 cái monster hunter có cưởi rồng được ko ta 10:18 :?: 10:19 hunter farmer thì solo cũng đc' 10:19 cơ mà vậy chán lắm 10:23 H ít ng chơi CV 10:24 còn bắn k 10:24 mời em phát 10:24 Đang thử 10:24 Có khi lag là ta ko vào nổi luôn ấy 10:32 ta vẫn solo đấy thôi :liec: 10:33 dạo này cầm được nhiều loại ngoài cung rồi \ :sure: / 10:35 lu ới lu 10:35 game này ko 10:35 http://store.steampowered.com/app/372000/ 10:35 free 10:36 thím nghĩ mạng nhà cáp quang vi vu hẵn chơi nhé 10:36 lag kinh hồn 10:36 =.= 10:36 Có vẻ ổn 10:36 team chán vl :hum: 10:37 Uhm 10:37 Chạy hết 1 bên 10:37 E giáp giấy éo vào solo đc 10:37 nee bị ép thế mà vẫn counter được :hum: 10:37 E cả game toàn cầm HE 10:37 hime chơi à :ops: 10:37 Bắn mỗi con DD có dmg 10:37 nope 10:37 Còn nát 10:38 sao hồi nãy hỏi hả hime 3k :hum: 10:38 lại lười :hum: 10:38 ờ vẫn chơi ak 10:38 :sad: 10:38 mà cho ta vào với 10:38 :3 :3 10:38 NO đi Lu <( 10:38 <( ") 10:39 Đợi tí e tắt nhạc 10:39 Lu cầm máy bay đi nee cầm radar 10:39 Ok 10:39 đi counter bọn DD :sure: 10:39 ta vào với 10:39 Tier8 10:39 ta bb 10:39 Vào đâu 10:39 :3 :3 10:39 :rofl: 10:39 đm yamato 10:39 Ko full ram 10:39 đi 1-1 10:39 thế có ai có nick tier 8 trở lên ko mượn đi 10:39 bị maruyu cướp 10:39 Nghe vẻ ổn 10:39 rail cười cái khu :hum: 10:40 quỳ vkl 10:40 Maruyu vô đối nhé :hum: 10:41 nee maruyu :ohm: 10:41 Đem aaci ko nee 10:41 có <( 10:41 có nick có ship tier 8 mà ko chơi ko 10:41 Ok 10:41 cho ta nick 10:41 :3 :3 10:41 mà méo thằng nào ngu đi ném NO đâu :v 10:41 Lắp cái consume pre cái 10:41 có nick nào bỏ ko chơi lu 10:42 pre :ops: 10:42 Cầm hàng thg chết nhanh vl 10:42 Lu đại gia :ohm: 10:42 Lấy đâu ra bỏ tier8 10:42 Thôi vào nhé 10:43 Đm lại toàn BB 10:43 Game có vẻ ghét mình thì p 10:43 toàn BB đốt mới thích :v 10:43 Cầm kami nó vứt vào game tianf DD 10:43 Ăn đạn lắm 10:43 Thích cái gì 10:43 2cv 10:44 Vụ này p kè kè cạnh bb 10:44 Ko chúng nó chết sạch 10:52 :rofl: 10:52 ám sát = máy bay à :rofl: 10:52 hoang đường :rofl: 10:53 MVP :sure: 10:53 Cơ mà fbk 10:54 Cầm gun bắn NO :( 10:54 máy bay có tier 7 mà đòi chọi à :liec: 10:54 Wtf 10:54 lộ rồi thì thế thôi :liec: 10:54 :liec: 10:54 bắn đau ra trò đấy :liec: 10:54 9km mà nee 10:54 Nó bắn e ns spot đấy chứ 10:54 Chứ lúc đầu chỉ biết có DD 10:55 Cơ mà AP mẽo bắn thích vl :momang: 10:55 nhìn tor đi là biết Bucky rồi :liec: 10:55 e chả để ý 10:55 Mà toàn thả lẻ lẻ 10:55 con Chapael nhí nhố nee vả cho 2 phát citadel trốn cmn luôn :sosad: 10:55 Chả bao h thấy cả 3 10:56 :liec: 10:56 E thấy đi ra 10:56 Load sẵn AP luôn :rofl: 10:56 chọn tàu đi Lu :liec: 10:56 Cậu ăn phát đầu 17k 10:56 cái DS cá ngựa băng mà up lên lại ra thuộc tính water à :sad: 10:56 Vẫn chưa chừa 10:56 game logic vkl :sad: 10:56 DS là gì ? (do) 10:57 Mh đó nee 10:57 dual sword 10:57 H chỉ kirov vs nurn thôi 10:57 Ko nee chơi tier7 10:57 Thì colo ván cũng đc 10:58 Mà hơi khó chịu con kirov 10:58 Nên chắc ko chơi 10:58 fbk vs NO là gì nhể :| 10:58 nurn đi nee cầm độc lập làm Q vậy (vetay) 10:58 Fuck bucky vs north Orleans 11:20 Đấy 11:20 Vẫn kịp mà :hum: 11:21 E mà ko về def 11:21 Thì đố thắng đc :hum: 2016 06 03